Karma
by OhLookATVSeries
Summary: When DJ Hammond gets picked up by Kid Flash and taken to Mount Justice, she meets someone that becomes her new partner in crime... *Story better than summary!*


**Hi there! I was a little bored and decided to write this little one shot. I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE… I only own Dionne January 'DJ' Hammond. **

DJ Hammond simply wanted to go home. Getting kidnapped along with her aunt was not a part of her evening schedule and neither was escaping her captors with the help of her aunt leaving her behind, but there she was, shoeless and cold, walking through the dark and dreary streets of Central City.

She was new to the area since her parents left her with her aunt so they could travel around the world. Trying to think of where she was, DJ noticed there was a car that drove past, before stopping. Quickly turning into an alley, she immediately internally slapped herself as she got to the three metre tall fence that faced her. Turning, she saw two men edged towards her.

"Come on now sweetie, we don't want to hurt you." One murmured, putting his hands in front of him.

There was a laugh from behind them. "Now that's an understatement. "

"Oh great, you're one of those stupid kids!" The other whined.

"Now that was offensive." There was a pause, before DJ realised she had been lifted into someone's arms and was now racing through the streets of CC.

After what seemed like 5 minutes, the person set her down in a park. She turned and saw this red headed boy in an impressive yellow uniform.

"Thank you." DJ said meaningfully.

"Just to make sure, you are Di…" He paused, trying to remember DJ's name.

"Dionne January Hammond? Yep. That's me. Just call me DJ." She held her hand out.

He shook it. "Kid Flash. The Justice League is trying to find your aunt, but I'm afraid they can't locate her." He smiled, "Are you exhausted?"

"Yeah I am. But, I haven't been running through you head all day." He looked dumbstruck as DJ sighed before turning to see her house. "Wow. How do you know where I live?"

"You're aunt knows stuff that could be dangerous." Kid Flash told DJ. "She got the message out about you before she went off grid. Ever rearranged the alphabet?"

"No. If I did, I wouldn't put I and U together." DJ took towards the house. "So, why are you still here, trying to drown me with bad pick-up lines?"

"Your wheels, metaphorically speaking. You know they all aren't that bad." He followed her into her house and saw how technological it was. "How do you work all this?" Kid asked, going up to the fridge.

"Easily." DJ came from her room with a duffle bag, a jumper and shoes. "How long will I stay wherever I'm going?"

"That all depends on if we find your aunt." He saw the teen's expression. "Which we will, of course."

"So where is wherever I'm going?" they went outside, locking the house up.

"Ever been to Mount Justice?" he put her on his back and laughed. "Better not get travel sick." Then the world was a blur.

* * *

><p>Getting to a mountain, DJ was set onto her feet by Kid Flash and waited as the ground sunk revealing a ramp leading underground. Walking down into the basement type room, the ramp closed behind her, causing her to jump.<p>

"What took you?" A young black haired boy came out, wearing sunnies, jeans, a tee and a jacket over the top.

"I'd like to see you try running from Central City to here with cargo on board." Kid Flash flicked his head towards DJ. "DJ Hammond, this is Robin. Robin, DJ."

"Nice to meet you Miss Hammond. The Justice League are doing everything for your aunt."

"Thanks." She gave a shy smile. Feeling an arm wrap around hers, DJ was then yanked towards the kitchen, where DJ spotted a guy watching a blank TV, and a blonde making something in the kitchen.

"Yo, Superboy, this is DJ, the lovely lady we will be looking after." Kid Flash gave her a roguish smile. "Did I mention how nice you look?"

"No. And don't start." DJ again flicked his comments away.

"Wow, Kid Cupid, someone is completely resistant against your bad pick-up lines!" The blonde came over; eating what seemed to be a cut up apple.

"Dude!" Kid Flash frowned. "That little ray of sunshine is Artemis. You'll be bunking with her."

DJ smiled and went to ask him a question, but then realised he had disappeared. "Where… where did he go?" She asked Artemis.

"Who knows? He has this massive ego, so I think he is going to salvage what is left of it." She laughed. "Here, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping. Megan and Conner are the main residents, along with Red Tornado who… watches us."

"Ok." DJ walked into a smart looking room. A simple single bed, a desk and a cupboard all sat inside the room. There was nothing more to it.

"Megan is currently spending time with her uncle so I…" Artemis pulled a mattress from under the bed. "Am bunking here."

"Ok cool." DJ seemed at ease with Artemis. "What's up with Kid Flash anyway? Why is he all… love sick?"

Artemis stopped, thought about it and shrugged. "Because that's Kid Crazy." She gave him another nickname. "I'm resistant to his charm too, so it's all ok."

Exhaling deeply, DJ sat on the edge of the bed. "Will you find my aunt?"

"The JL are doing…"

"Everything possible. Yeah, I know."

They heard a slight noise and then saw Kid Flash tumbling out of the cupboard.

"Were you spying on us?" DJ asked, a little annoyed.

He made a non-committal noise and tried to get up, until Artemis caught him. "We need to deal with him."

"Please don't kill me." He begged as Arty pulled her fist back

"Just wait. I have a better idea."

* * *

><p>Roaring with laughter, Kaldur, Conner and Robin came out from the training room to see KF taped up so he couldn't move or make a run for it, wearing a ballerina costume. This just made them double over, gasping for air.<p>

"Aw, look at little Flashy ain't he adorable!" Robin danced around, tears coming to his eyes.

"I wonder who did this?" Kaldur looked around. Megan was still out of town, so this narrowed it down to the Artemis and the girl they were protecting.

"I don't know, but I think we should leave him." Superboy looked and analysed KF like he was a piece of art.

"Ok. I'm hungry!" Robin ran off.

"Just for now Superboy." Kaldur also walked off.

Superboy waited until they left to speak to KF. "This is what you get for messing with girls. And not just any girls, girls that know how to imply that everyone has karma in their lives." He inched closer and whispered, "Because your karma just bit you on the behind."

With that, Flash watched on frantically as Superboy walked off, trying to understand what he just said.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Reviews please never written a YJ before, but I have watched the series… thanks!<strong>


End file.
